The present invention relates to a device for cleaning the external portions of the ear, including the normally difficult to clean curved portions of the ear. In addition, the possibility of inserting the device into the ear opening is reduced or eliminated due to the unique construction of the device. The device is designed to be used when wetted, as for example, when used in a bath or shower.
The structure of the outer ear of humans and certain primates is designed to enhance the capture of sound and to offer protection for the internal portions of the ear. For these purposes, the external ear has a plurality of curved portions. Unfortunately, these curved portions also provide ideal locations for the collection of dirt. This collection process is enhanced in some individuals due to excessive secretion of skin oil which binds with the dirt. Devices of the prior art which could be used to remove the accumulated dirt have generally proved unsatisfactory. Complete removal of the dirt accumulations, as with the removal of dirt from other portions of the body, generally requires the use of soap and water. Hand washing of the ear with wash cloths is oftentimes unsatisfactory because all of the intricate surfaces in the ear cannot be reached. Moreover, because the wash cloth is normally much larger than is actually needed for cleaning of the ear, those portions of the cloth not being used present a possible source of soap and/or water which can enter the ear opening, causing irritation or damage to the ear.
The commonly used cotton swabs, which consist of a ball of cotton on each end of a fiber shaft, are not designed for use in wet environments. When wetted, the cotton end pieces unravel, and their effectiveness in the removal of accumulated dirt thereby drastically decreases. Moreover, such cotton swabs generally are incapable of retaining sufficient amounts of soap or other cleaning material so as to be effective in cleaning without the addition of cleaning material from another source. Thus, even if cotton swabs were effective when wet, the inconvenience of the need for an external supply of soap makes the swabs relatively undesirable in this application. The fiber shafts of the prior art cotton swabs also are easily bent, especially when wetted. To adequately clean the external ear, substantial pressure must oftentimes be applied to the shaft by the user, resulting in bending or breakage of the shaft, and thereby inadequate cleaning.
A further disadvantage of cotton swabs is the possibility that the swab may be accidentally inserted into the ear opening, causing damage to the ear canal, ear drum, etc. Since cotton swabs can lose their integrity when wet, as noted above, the accidental insertion of a swab into the ear opening could result in the retention of cotton fibers in the ear, which could be a source of infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,168 relates to an applicator for sinus medication. As set forth in column 1, lines 7-18, the applicator has at its forward end an absorbent external ply capable of holding and delivering medication. The applicator has a degree of rigidity such that "it may be propelled through [sinus] passages". The head is preferably a porous or spongy body, sponge rubber being preferred. The form of the head is preferrably that of a teardrop.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,061 relates to a padding comprising flexible laminations connected to a stick. The padding can be manufactured of rubber or plastic. The device can be used for the deposit of "pasty or liquid substances in great quantities, which will have been previously inserted between the laminations".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,946 relates to an ear cleaning device which includes a non-woven fabric twisted and pressed about cigar-shaped mandrel for insertion into the human ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,955 relates to a swab formed of an elongated support having knot terry piles mounted thereon to form a head.
None of the above-described prior art devices, however, can adequately remove accumulated dirt from the various portions of the external ear, due to the lack of proper shape of the cleaning portion, or to the use of inadequate materials of construction.